


Podfic: the man who bridged the sky

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Identity Issues, Kissing in High Places, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: After a dozen globetrotting dates, Alec asks Magnus, "When do I get to take you somewhere?"Magnus isn't really prepared for the question. But he lets Alec arrange their next date, and the answer makes another bridge between them, another gentle beginning.(Set between 2.07 and 2.08.)





	Podfic: the man who bridged the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the man who bridged the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654648) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download Link:
> 
> [the man who bridged the sky](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pihhmkpntzoamzz/SH_The_Man_who_bridged_the_Sky.mp3/file)


End file.
